Love at First Punch
by Yojimbra
Summary: It was curiosity at first sight. The love part happened after she punched him in the face. Fem Izuku x Mirio Izuku is a fox girl called Izumi. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

When he heard of trouble making students from 1-A, the first person that came to mind was that blond-haired fellow with the exploding hands. He was only half right, and the part that he was wrong on was so far from correct he thought to pinch his cheeks in embarrassment. The other part of that troublemaking pair was currently huffing and puffing her way down to the trash bins whilst carrying several plastic bags, that if they were stacked on top of each other would be taller than her.

She was on the short side, smaller than even Nejire at first glance if he ignored the two green fox ears that stood on top of her head. Messy unmanaged and altogether wild hair stuck out at every odd angle as it drifted partway down her back, barely contained into a loose ponytail by a red ribbon that sat just below her ears. A large bushy fox tail swayed behind her as she walked.

From her legs and arms it was easy to tell that she was more than a little fit. So, that's what Nejire meant by 'smol but swol'. That and those scars on her arms, those were from her own hard work and struggles weren't they?

This was Izumi Midoriya one of two students currently suspended due to fighting each other at night. He remembered her wonderful fight during the sports festival. What a little trouble maker, time to tease her.

Mirio smiled as he walked out of his clothes and into the wall, phasing through it and keeping his body hidden until it was just his face sticking out of the wall, his hand on the other side gripped a metal bar to keep him from falling through the ground. He was eye level with her ears when she came to a stop.

Izumi's ear twitched as she stepped in front of him, her green eyes went wide as she turned to look at him, her large bushy tail stood straight and began to bristle.

"Trash, right?" He stuck his free hand out of the wall pointing towards the dump. "The food trays are okay to go in the combustible trash, got it?"

She blinked, her mouth hanging open. It was always so much fun to get peoples reaction when he did this. At least she wasn't violent, she appeared to be a good, honest person. But what did he know, he'd only just met her!

"Oh," Izumi shifted the bags and continued to look at him, her surprise and bewilderment slowly fading. "Okay, thanks."

He nodded and pulled his head back into the wall. Ahh if only he could see the look on her face right now. But onto the next part. He released the pole and found his foot inside one of the maintenance tunnels below U.A. with a hop he landed on top of a circuit box and stuck his face through.

"You're one of the lively first-years right?" He asked once he saw the sunlight and just enough of Izumi's concerned face. Before she jumped nearly ten feet.

"What!" She hopped back, her tail looked like it was made out of hardened quills instead of fur. Several of the bags of trash went flying into the air. "Don't do that! You almost scared me half to death!"

"Did I surprise you? You did a bad thing after all. I thought that I would-" One of the bags of trash landed behind her and exploded into a storm of food trays. "Go and surprise you." His words trailed off as he moved his head up to look at the sudden mess he created. "Sorry."

Izumi's tail fell down and her ears went flat against her head so they looked like furry ear muffs. With a sigh she began to scoop up the trash, pushing it back into the now torn bag. "What are you even doing anyway, and who are you?"

"I'm not sure what I'm doing myself." The wind was now gone from his sails. The speech he had been thinking about giving her was now lost under the blunders of his own foolishness. "I was told about your impromptu fight, and thought that I would show up and surprise you as an upperclassman."

Her tail flicked, and one of her ears twitched. A sign of annoyance? She was as easy to read as a dog!

"Oh, well, do you think you could help me pick all this up then?" She asked him as she put more trash into the tattered bag.

Such a dutiful first year! He really did misjudge her! He would have thought a trouble maker would have left the trash there, or perhaps demanded that he cleaned it up instead! Not ask so kindly. And it was partially his fault, but he hadn't expected her to jump so high. She certainly was an interesting one.

"Certainly!" He took a step forward, phasing into the dirt and falling down, that familiar darkness that once haunted his dreams overtook him as he lost all contact with the world. He became solid and appeared in front of her. "I'm here to-"

A tray hit him in the face.

"You're naked! Why are you naked?" She screeched, tail going stiff as she tried to cover her eyes, her face was bright red.

"Oh," He laughed, holding the tray in front of his privates. "Sorry about that, my quirk doesn't work with clothes, didn't mean for you to see my willy."

"Your quirk?" Her ears perked up as she dared to look at him again before covering her face again. She truly was a pure maiden! "Just please go put clothes on!"

"Right" He activated his quirk the tray falling through his hands as he fell through the earth.

By the time he got back, the trash and Izumi were nowhere to be found. Oh well, he'd have plenty of chances to apologize to her later.

XXXX

"You're that pervert!"

Mirio nearly fell over when he first entered class 1-A, that girl Izumi was there, her tail bristling as she slammed her hands down onto her desk, her face flushed red.

There went any hopes of a splendid first impression with the rest of her class. Oh well, he had a feeling this would happen even if he didn't accidentally flash the poor girl. And make her job extra difficult.

He pointed right at her and smiled widely. "And you're that trouble maker!"

Her tail bristling even more. "I-"

"Izumi," Aizawa-sensei cut her off. "Save it for some other time, these three are here for a reason."

She sat down, all but glaring daggers at him as the blush remained on her face.

Nejire on the other hand was now looking up at him with a cheerful smile on her face. "Hey, hey, Mirio, did you flash someone again?"

"What? Did this guy flash you Izumi?" One of the girls asked, the one with pink hair and pink skin. Ashido if he remembered right.

"Ahh, again, sorry about all that. I made a fool of myself twice in front of you, now please, we're here for a reason, so let us speak before Aizawa-sensei gets mad at all of us." He bowed at the waist and stared at the floor until there was silence. "We're here to talk about work studies and what exactly you can learn from them."

Even as he did his best to explain the situation to them, they stared at him with blank faces. They really weren't understanding him, were they? It didn't help that Tamaki and Nejire were busy doing their own thing. But Aizawa was starting to glare at him.

"Well instead of talking about it, why don't I just show you all?" He held up one fist, a smile spreading across his face. "How would you all like to team up and fight against me?"

XXXX

Just as he thought, the long ranged attackers were really no match for him, and he was able to deal with them in a matter of seconds. The Melee fighters were always just the slightest bit tougher. And he still had his pants on. Though that wouldn't last for long.

"I've got no freaking clue what just happened!" Kirishima, the red haired boy with a quirk that made his skin harden shouted.

He'd have to be quick with that one, a simple but defensive quirk like that could be a challenge if he covered his tummy.

"Going up against the power to phase through stuff is tough to deal with on its own, but warping too? That's too much man!"

Hearing something like that, always put a smile on his face, even if they said his quirk was powerful, they simply didn't understand that he achieved this through hard work. Not that these students didn't work hard, they simply just didn't have the experience.

But then there was that trouble-making girl Izumi, she was in the back of the group, or was it the front? She had been the first to charge at him after all, either as redemption for her own foolish actions or as revenge for him accidentally flashing her a few days ago. She was going to be a troublesome one.

Already she was talking to her classmates about what she thought his quirk was. A spot on analysis. He might have to use a special move against her. Well enough waiting. He fell into the ground holding his breath as gravity did its thing, she was about five meters away so he needed one and a half seconds to get behind her in time.

He shot out of the ground right behind her.

To find her glaring right at him, her body pulsing with whatever her quirk did. She was quick, faster than him when he didn't use his quirk to move, and attempted another kick at his head. It wasn't just a reaction it was far to fast for that, she had predicted his movements. Amazing!

But it wouldn't matter in the end.

"Have a taste of my special move!" He extended his arm forward completely phased as he moved towards her eyes. It was natural for humans to close their eyes when something was coming towards their eyes. It was unavoidable. "Blinder touch, eyeball crush!"

His hand passed through her face as he prepared for the follow-up attack on her stomach while she was distracted. But she wasn't. He looked her in the eyes, they were open. And she was smiling. She twisted in the air, her fist coming down from above. And hit him in the face.

She didn't blink.

Pain pulsed through him as he was sent flying by the force of her punch. Simply amazing! Not only did she predict his movements, but she saw through his attack as well and managed to land a hit on him! What an amazing woman!

"Woah! Mirio got hit!-" Nejire cheered from the sidelines!

"-That fox girl is cute, smart, and she packs a punch!"

"Alright, Izumi!-" He heard her classmates cheer. "-I can't believe you managed to hit that guy!"

"It wasn't a good one though," Izumi said keeping an eye on him, even though her cheeks were still red. Shame his pants were so far away. "I don't think I'll be able to get a good hit on him."

"What's the trick?" Another one asked her.

Pushing himself off the pillar, Mirio found himself bleeding on the lip and smiling.

Izumi really was an interesting little troublemaker, wasn't she? But if she had a trick to beating him, he wasn't about to let it be exposed! He fell back into the ground, he should save her for last.

"Ahh, he fell into the ground again, watch-"

He delivered a gut shot to the girl that was shouting, before falling through the ground again, taking out the next one and the next one, until it was just him and Izumi.

The same tactic would just fail again. Time for his real ace in the hole. "I hope you're ready Izumi! This is my favorite super move. 'Phantom Menace!'"

He didn't hear what Izumi said as he fell into the earth, but he hoped it didn't have anything to with pants. His first strike missed, Izumi barely dodging it. That time it was reactionary. She was fast, agile as well. What exactly was her quirk? It's been a while since an opponent could actually challenge him!

Using his momentum to fly into one of the stone pillars, he phased in then right back out, heading towards her while she was still in the air. She twisted to intercept him, but it was too late, and he hit her hard in the stomach.

If she could make him work this hard now, just imagine how amazing she'd be after some real experience!

**AN: I wanted to write Female Izuku. somehow she turned into a fox girl. And now she's paired with Mirio. He's fun to write. Also I've officially paired Izuku off with all three members of the big three.**

**I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!**

**follow me on the twitter and send me Ko fi money.**

**K thks bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

Izumi, that pleasant green haired girl with the fox ears had been on his mind daily since she had first hit him in the face. How did she do that? It wasn't just prediction and it wasn't just reaction, it almost felt like a mix of the two which made her really really interesting. He'd seen her grades, knew she was a smart student, smarter than him at any rate. And that like him she had problems controlling her quirk at first.

"Mirio!" Their English teacher snapped. "Would you stop that infernal clicking?"

"Oh don't mind him," Nejire waved her hand in his general direction, a wide smile on her face. Well, wider than her normal smile. "He does that whenever he's thinking about the girl he likes."

"He's been doing that for the past week in everyone of my classes!" The teacher exclaimed.

"He's been doing it in every class." Another one of his classmates spoke up turning to Nejire. "What girl does he like?"

"Oh! That one fox-girl that hit him when we fought class 1-A." Nejire perked up. "Izumi Midoriya."

All eyes were on him as he felt the weight of Nejire's words. Mirio clicked his pin as he thought about them, and he thought about her. Beyond her physical appearance which was really cute, there had to be something else that drew him to thinking about her. Was it really just the fact that she hit him during that fight?

Was he really that simple?

No, not really. But he couldn't deny that there was just something about Izumi that put a smile on his face. He really did want to talk to her again, if for no other reason to hear her talk. She really was an interesting little troublemaker. He was going to find her after class.

"For the love of all that is holy would someone please take that pen away from him?"

XXXX

Finding Izumi was easy enough. Despite her short stature with her bushy green tail and long green hair she somehow always managed to stick out in the crowd. That and he just somehow found himself drawn to her. Even before classes were done for the day and he found himself looking out the window for no reason he could see her on her way to Hero training or some other class.

She was dressed similarly to how they first met, with a plain shirt that hung off of her slender frame and a pair of shorts that made room for her tail as she practiced on the field in front of her dorms. Without warning, she spun into the air, delivering a kick that forced the leaves at her feet to be pushed away before falling back down.

Training even in her downtime? No wonder she was so good. Out of everybody in her class she probably knew the most about what the work-study program could offer. Even if she did get into a fight with another student after school.

It wouldn't be good to interrupt her while training, but maybe she had need of a sparring partner.

"Izumi!" He called holding a hand up as he jogged over to her.

Her tail bristled when she looked at him for just a moment before it returned to a softer state. She looked at him like she had just eaten a sour grape. Perhaps he really should revisit his first impression skills.

Izumi looked him up and down, ears twitching as she did so. "Mirio. You're wearing clothes."

"Haha! Despite evidence to the contrary, I really am clothed most of the time." He bowed deeply somehow smiling around her just felt different. Not that it was easier but that it meant something. "I really must apologize for exposing myself to you the first time. Somehow it managed to slip my mind."

"Is that why you were staring at me for ten minutes?" There was a bite in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. Honestly, the sneer on her face was downright adorable.

Had it really been ten minutes? "Sorry if I distracted you Izumi, I was merely admiring your work ethic, I can see why you're such a good fighter."

"Thank you Mirio," Izumi bit her lip and then sighed, her arms dropping to her side as her tail flicked once. "I'm sorry about calling you a pervert in front of the whole class. I was kind of worked up about it being my first day back."

"Don't worry, it's not the first time it's happened, but I do hope it'll be the last." He stood smiling and let out another laugh. "If I'm going to be a pro-hero I can't go around with people calling me a pervert because they see my willy."

Izumi let out a soft giggle. It was adorable. "Sorry, I just imagined how terrifying it would be for a villain to be chased by you naked." She giggled again, smiling before tilting her head to the side. "Though, how are you going to avoid being naked? Clothing isn't optional if you want to use your quirk to it's fullest potential."

"Worry not! My hero costume is made out of a special fiber that allows it to phase with me. So I won't be forced to do heroics in the nude." Only downside was that he missed his ponytail.

"Oh, well that's good." She let out a sigh of relief, then her face twisted and her ears perked up, tail standing straight. "Wait, if they could do that why don't you have a pair of shorts or something?"

"Eventually maybe, my costume was just completed recently and it does take a while to grow my hair out." He held out his finger hands and pointed to his fingernails. "We tried to do something with these but fingernails are kind of useless."

"Oh, I see, it would make sense to try and use those parts of your body, and chances are that your stomach and maybe your saliva also have a similar property that prevents your food from just falling to the ground. Though I doubt spit could be useful." Izumi held her hand in front of her mouth as she began to mumble.

Mirio nodded and pumped his fist before giving her a thumbs up. "That's correct! If something is inside my body like that it won't fall out. The only exception is if it's something outside my body like the dirt under my fingernails. I still get dandruff though."

"I see." Her eyes went wide and she bounced on her feet for a second. "Oh! I understand that if you're inside a wall or something you get teleported somewhere, but what happens if an object is inside of you?"

"That depends on the object, stuff lighter than me I push out of the way, while heavier stuff pushes me." He placed his hands on the hips and leaned forward. "But, now it's my turn for a few questions."

She blinked, taking a step back as her tail fell to the side and her ears went flat. "Oh? What questions?"

"How were you able to detect me so quickly during our fight? It was almost like you were able to detect me and when I was using my quirk. How did you do that? Is it related to your quirk?" He'd been thinking about it for a while, she was supposed to have a simple but power strength enhancement quirk.

"Oh, I don't think I would have been able to react if we didn't meet the first time" Izumi muttered and pulled on her ear. "It's not part of my quirk, not really at any rate. But because I inherited my father's fox traits from his quirks I did get some of the uhh, perks. The first thing I noticed is that when you appear you force that much air out of the way so there's a small gust of wind that's hard to pick up, but I can feel and hear it. And when you phase your arm the air rushes back in and makes a small pop."

"I see, then perhaps I'll have to be extra careful around those who have increased sensitivity." It also made sense, he could also appear in water after all because it was lighter than him.

"That's not the only thing, but I doubt you're going to ever fight someone that can do this." She sighed, brushing her tail. "It's very faint, but foxes have the ability to hunt with the magnetic field, and while most things don't affect you, your mark is still there on the magnetic field, even when you teleport around. Between the two I was kind of able to tell when you were using your quirk."

He clapped his hands once smiling brightly. That was absolutely amazing! Being able to sense minute changes in the air pressure to target him as well as the discovery that he was still affected by magnetic force was just so extraordinary. He might even be able to go all out against her soon.

"We should train together!" He grabbed onto his arm and made a fist, smiling at fox eared girl.

Izumi's face scrunched up and a blush spread across her cheeks. "No! That means you'd end up naked if we used our quirks!"

"Am I that unattractive?" Honestly, that thought caused him more worry than it should.

"No!" Now her face was really red and her tail was standing straight back. She covered her face and turned to the side. "That's not it at all. You shouldn't be exposing yourself to people and I shouldn't be the one you're constantly exposing yourself too!"

"I understand Izumi, I don't want to expose myself like that if I can help it." He sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I was so looking forward to having a challenging opponent, perhaps we could spar sometime without our quirks? We're both physical fighters it would still help."

"I," she paused, lowering her hands just the smallest bit to look at him. She let out a small breath and squared her shoulders, hands at her sides. "I'd be fine with that. But if you can get permission from our sense to use our hero costumes I'd be happy to spar with you with our quirks."

"Really? Excellent! Give me just a moment! I'll return in a moment!"

He phased into the ground taking the fastest route to his sensei's office and where they kept his hero costume.

Leaving Izumi to stare at a pile of his clothes wonder how on earth she didn't hear about the tall muscular blond man that had a habit of running around naked.

XXXX

Surprisingly All Might had been the first to agree to his request. Now he was standing in the gym wearing most of his costume - the visor couldn't phase with him - waiting for Izumi and All Might to show up.

Half way through a set of stretches they showed up.

Izumi's hero costume was a green suit strengthened on the arms and legs, with black highlights. Her thighs were exposed between her greaves like boots and the rest of the suit, with something similar happening around her upper arms while the rest of her body was covered. Even her tail had a bit of plating along the top.

"Alright," All Might coughed walking forward with one hand over his mouth. "Now I'd like to keep this as safe as-"

"What is this?" Izumi marched passed All Might without even looking at him. Her eyes were focused on him as she glared at him, fists at her sides.

"My costume?" He asked, looking at it to make sure everything was there. "Is there something wrong?"

She stomped past him and pulled on his cape. "Does this phase too?"

"Yes? Of course, it does, everything I'm-"

He felt her pull then heard his cape tear.

"This should be pants!"

**AN: Art is by Tess! I love it!**

**Follow me on the twitter,**

**Donate to my Kofi (My birthday is in 6 days hint hint)**


	3. Chapter 3

A tray slammed down across from him and Mirio knew exactly who it was. Mainly because of that weird, hypersensitive, awareness he had developed for the green haired girl, but also because he had been expecting this ever since they made eye contact ten seconds ago.

With a huff, Izumi sat down while moving her tail out of the way, a small but very adorable frown that was close to a pout, her ears flat against her head as she wiggled into a more comfortable position. Her cheeks held the slightest bit of pink as the stares from their classmates weighed down on her.

Nejire blinked then elbowed him in the side a wide smile on her face. "Come on Tamaki let's go eat over here today."

"Huh?" Tamaki looked up blinking as Nejire pulled him away, barely having enough time to grab his own tray of food. "Hey, wait, Nejire what are you?"

"Come on it'll be fun! Like a date!"

"A date!?"

Mirio swallowed his food as he stared at Izumi who was still sitting there, her eyes closed as she gathered herself. They hadn't spoken since she had torn his cape off and ran away with it. It had been surprising, sure, but she did have a point he should have focused on practicality when designing his costume. But capes were so iconic!

"Mirio," Izumi said after he took another bite of his food. Her shoulders went back as she stuck out her chest. Her green eyes opened a moment later, so full of resolve he couldn't help but smile at her. It was like that brave look of a puppy that didn't quite know what fear was. Only this puppy could punch a mountain and win. "I wanted to apologize."

"Apology accepted." He swallowed his bite and smiled at her. "I can understand why you were upset at the time."

"Huh?" One ear went up the other stayed flat as she tilted her head to the side. "You do? I mean I didn't explain what I was sorry for or why I was sorry, or how I realized that I was in the wrong!"

He just shrugged and kept smiling at her, finding it hard not to smile at the girl as her ears bounced around. "About my cape right? Don't worry about it. I understand why you did it, and I have to admit I should have been a bit more practical with my design choice given how limited the material is."

"Still, I tore it without talking to you about it first. I was in the wrong. You could at least be a little upset." Her ears went flat again as she remained stiff in her seat. She really had a cute pout.

"I was at first." He let out a laugh. "But, I understood why you did it. Besides it's not like you destroyed my cape, the material can still be used."

"Oh, uhh speaking of which." Both of her ears perked up and a smile spread across her face as she reached down to pick something up. "I had my friend Mei from the support course help me with these, we even got the chemical compound down and I was hoping you'd be able to test a few things out for me."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic bag that was stuffed with various red clothing. The same shade of red as his cape was.

"These are shorts, I did most of the sewing myself, and I made pockets but I realized that whatever was in the pockets would just fall out so I uh, well they have pockets." She held up what looked like a pair of cargo shorts that looked like they would be comfortable and practical. "I thought about trying to dye them but we weren't certain how much the chemicals would mess with your quirk. So you now have red pants."

"Izumi! This is amazing! It almost looks like it was done by a professional." He held up the pair of shorts and smiled. Instead of a fly and zipper, there were two ties at the top made of the same material as the rest. "How did you get my size?"

"I asked Nejire," Izumi's face went red. "I got the feeling that she'd end up asking you a question like that, and if she hadn't, asking you wouldn't be too out there. But why don't you try it with your quirk? I want to make sure I didn't mess anything up."

He nodded and began to phase his arms. He could still feel the texture between his fingers, and as he brought the pants through the table with him, he couldn't help but smile. "Amazing Izumi, now I won't have to worry about showing my willy to people during training."

With her green hair, she almost looked like a tomato. "That's kind of the plan." She pulled a red shirt out of the bag. It looked lighter than the pants. "This one I did alter the material a bit, because I didn't have enough after the shorts were finished, but can you see if this shirt will phase too?"

He was going to be a very red man in the future, at least until he managed to dye these.

"And a shirt? Ha, amazing." Much like the shorts the shirt also phased with his hands. "Izumi, you made both of these in two days? You're just full of amazing surprises aren't you?"

"Thanks, I used to make my own hero costume(s?) at home so I got kind of good at sewing and stuff. But that's it for the original materials." Another object came out of the bag, this one just as red, but smaller and looked like it was made of a different material. "This is a synthetic variation made by my friend Momo, she can use her quirk to make non living things. And since hair isn't technically living I thought it might be worth a shot."

He held the odd piece of fabric in his hand and stretched it a bit. Elastic? "What is it?"

"It's supposed to be a sweatband, I didn't want to ask for too much material until we were certain it worked." She pushed a bit of her hair back only for it to fall back into place. "So, this is the real test."

He nodded and phased his hand. Nearly instantly the band began to fall apart in his hand as though it was being unraveled.

Izumi groaned, grabbing onto her ears as her tail stood rigid. "Ahh, it doesn't work. I guess-"

"Actually Izumi, it did work." He extended his hand out to her, heart pounding as he ran his fingers over the scraps in his hand. A phased hand. "I don't know if it was bound wrong or if there just wasn't enough of it, but some of it did phase with my hand. Are you sure these are synthetic?"

Her green eyes went wide as she grabbed his hand, failing to do so as her hands passed right through his. "Really? That's great! That means that it was just the binding an implication that were wrong. I'll have to get back to Momo on this. She'll complain about the economy but we might even be able to get you some real clothes."

Izumi gasped. "I wonder if we could make you a gadget or something with the material. Like a set of handcuffs that you can phase onto people. There are so many possibilities."

"You're really amazing you know Izumi?" He smiled at her, more enthralled by her than he was earlier that morning. Not many people would have thought to use another person's quirk like that. "Maybe after you retire from being a pro you should think about becoming a teacher here."

Her ears and tail stood straight up. "Oh, umm, Thank you Mirio. I'll umm, I'll just." She pushed her hair back again, her face switching from happiness to confusion to a dozen other emotions as she attempted to breathe, her cheeks still flushed. "Right umm, well let's eat?"

He laughed and held up his bowl to her. "Lets."

XXXX

Apparently fate was on his side.

Or more accurately this was just a happy coincidence.

Izumi wanted to meet Sir! And she wanted to join his hero agency! This was beyond amazing it was just another excuse to spend more time with her. Even if it was serious hero business most of the time. Maybe Nejire was right and he should formally ask her out soon.

"So, what inspired you to choose Sir?" He asked looking over to Izumi.

Her ears went straight up and she jumped on her seat on the train. "Oh, umm, well, I'm a big fan of All Might, and my quirk, is kind of similar to his, so I figured that I'd try to work with his old sidekick to umm get more experience."

"Ahh, that makes sense. Well, I don't doubt that Sir will accept you! Just remember that he has a sense of humor despite his seriousness demeanor." He poked himself in the chest with his thumb. "So try not to worry so much."

"That's a relief, for some reason I'm really afraid that he'd reject me." she placed a hand on her chest smiling at him. "I don't know where else I'd try to go. Besides, I think that it would be fun to work with you Mirio."

"So you're not mad at me for before?" He asked almost leaning closer to her.

"Not really, once I thought about your quirk, I understood the impracticalities of it. I'm still annoyed it happened but I'm not mad at you about it. Does that make sense? I feel like I'm not making sense."

"No, I understand." He smiled sitting back on the seat as they neared their stop. "By the way, you should try to make Sir laugh at least once."

That only made her tenser.

She really shouldn't worry so much, she was a really amazing person.

XXXX

"It's not like you to worry so much Mirio." Bubble Girl laughed at him as she leaned on the wall beside him. The blue-skinned girl was still recovering from her most recent trip into Sir's tickle hell machine. "Is she really just your junior?"

"She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met." He turned on his heel pacing in front of the door, listening to the sound of Izumi's and Sir's fight. It was lasting longer than he would have thought. "I know that given the chance she would prove that to Sir."

"I think she has her chance right now." Bubble Girl let out a yawn as she stretched. "But even if she has a strong quirk, beating Sir is no joke. It sounds like he really has a thing against people that want to be like All Might huh?"

The opposite was true. But Sir was being unreasonable against Izumi.

The fighting stopped.

Mirio held his breath as he stared at the door waiting for a shout of victory, or some other indication that they could come it.

"What was that?" He heard Sir shout from the other side of the door. "Louder!"

"If I can't!" He heard Izumi's voice travel soon afterwards. "Make a difference with my humor, then I'll do it with my humor and cuteness!"

Did. Did she really just say that?

"Show me!" Sir's voice nearly shook the door. "Cuter!"

"Not good enough! Cuter!"

What on earth was Sir. Making her do?

His shoe squeaked against the floor as he sprinted towards the door, slamming it open to see-

"The adorable power of cute!" Izumi twirled, her hair loose and cascading down her back while her fox tail flopped to the side. She held up one leg and posed, making a heart with her hands as she held them in front of her. "Compels you!"

That was by far the most adorable thing he'd seen all day.

Sir looked at her adjusted his glasses and reached down to pick up her application. He stamped it with much vigor. "I did not think the power of cute could be so strong."

**AN: The Power of Cute compels you to review!**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes! (Last fic that'll mention it for a year promise!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you quit looking at me like that?"

Izumi muttered, petting her tail as it rested on her lap, her face a shade of red that was unique to her and one that he was growing quite fond of. It wasn't his fault she was just so cute when she was embarrassed was it?

"I'm sorry," Mirio smiled, still staring at his new co-worker. He held out both hands and aimed a heart towards the horizon. "The power of cute compels me."

"You jerk!" Her pout was absolutely adorable. It made him want to tease her more. "That whole thing was your fault! I'm not even that cute! I was just saying that to try and make him laugh! I didn't expect it to work."

"I'm not going to be able to show my face in public ever again!" Her ears went flat against her head and she petted her tail more frequently. Was that what she did when she was nervous? It did look fluffy.

"I don't think Sir saw it that way. I think he genuinely agreed with what you said. After all a hero must be able to make people smile as well, and while I have to use terrible jokes to do so, you can just be cute." He shifted back on the seat they were sharing to flex in her general direction. "If I try to be cute it would just be creepy."

"Pfft." Izumi clasped both hands over her mouth as she tried to hold in a fit of laughter. Her ears went straight up and her tail began to slap against his leg. Was this what she did when she was happy. Adorable.

"Hmm?" He leaned in close trying to meet her elusive eyes. "Did you just perhaps picture me twirling around and trying to turn into a magical girl perhaps."

She snorted again, hands pressed firmer into her mouth as her eyes went wide. Her tail was flailing rapidly now.

"Or perhaps as a clumsy french maid?"

She erupted in laughter. It was a sweet kind sound that could put a smile on just about anybody's face, and it was infectious. Such a cute laugh and an even cuter smile that had him drawn in laughing with her. "I'm sorry Mirio! I just can't help it. You're so big and manly that picturing you trying to do something like that is too much!"

"Don't worry, putting a smile on people's face by making them laugh is my path, while yours is by being cute." He placed a finger on his chin and hummed. "It's a bit like how when you have a bad day seeing a cute puppy would still put a smile on your face."

"That'd be nice, but I'm not that cute. So I'll just have to find some other way to inspire people." She folded her tail in her lap and while her smile hadn't vanished from her face it was gone in her eyes. She really didn't see it?

Well as her friend, upperclassman, co-worker, and fellow hero in training it was his duty to make her see the light. Besides, he wanted to see her real smile more. Sure, he enjoyed her pouts, and thought she was cute when she was angry but there was something special about her smile.

He really did have a crush on her, didn't he?

"Don't tell Nejire I said this, if she did she'd be awfully upset with me, but when it comes to cuteness, I think you're the cutest person in U.A. hands down." He didn't stop when she froze up, her ears were straight and her eyes were wide the only thing on her that moved was her growing blush. "But I have to ask, why don't you think you're cute?"

"Because I'm not." She said softly staring out the window.

"But you are, so why don't you think you're cute?" He repeated leaning in close to her forcing their eyes to meet. He could all but feel her heart racing as she looked at him.

"I don't know, I didn't really have any friends growing up." She swallowed the tears in her eyes that had once been pooling from laughter began to appear for a different reason. She hugged her tail. " I wasn't so much bullied as I was ignored, I don't know why the girls didn't like me, or why the boys avoided me, but they did. So, my self-confidence isn't what it should be."

She paused and sighed, her posture relaxing as she looked down at her tail. "At least that's what the school psychologist said. It wasn't until U.A. that I started making friends, but no one really called me cute before. Well aside from my mom and dad."

"Then I'm happy to be the first at our school to tell you how cute you are." He pushed a thumb into his chest and held his head high. "Izumi, you are by far the absolute cu-"

She silenced him by shoving both hands into his face. Her knees were on their seat as she looked him in the eyes. "Please! No more! You've made your p-wah!"

He phased his head out of the way and caught Izumi before she fell all the way. When he rephased he found that their faces were close, far closer than he thought they would be. Smiling, he pushed her back just enough. "I might be a little biased because I like you Izumi, but you are really cute, and really beautiful as well."

Tail straight and bristling, ears straight, and face red Izumi froze as he held her by her upper arms. She blinked slowly. "You think I'm cute and. And beautiful?"

He nodded. "The prettiest in our school."

"And you like me? Like, as more than a friend, like the way that a boy likes a girl he likes?" How red could her face possibly get?

"Yes, if you want to know when it was after we met a few weeks ago."

She sat down on her calves and stared at him for a few moments. "So, this is a confession then?"

"Oh, I suppose it is." He gave a humorous laugh and scratching the back of his head. He didn't intend to tell her like that or now, but he just wanted her to understand how cute she was. "Sorry for-"

"Don't apologize!" she screamed her tail bristled even as she wagged it back and forth. She was pouting despite the smile in her eyes. "I'm just. Shock. Give me a few days to respond. I umm. Is that okay?"

"Does that mean you're going to consider my feelings?"

She nodded eagerly.

"That makes me really happy, Izumi, I look forward to your answer."

The train came to a halt as they arrived at their destination. Their walk back to U.A.'s dorms was filled with the silent mutterings of Izumi.

XXXX

"So, Deku," He bolstered, head held high as they navigated the city streets, one day after being taken under Sir's wing and they already had their first mission. And he was even more excited than he would have been normally. Izumi was still considering his feelings and her own. But she hadn't rejected him. "How was your time with-"

A sound from behind him caused him to turn and see Izumi kneeling in front of a little girl with bandages on her arms and a tattered looking garment on. Her hair was ragged and he saw fear in her eyes. She had a pale yellow horn sticking out of her forehead.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Izumi said softly, holding out a hand to the small girl. Despite the girl flinching away, she continued, moving with the calm sureness of a hero. "Can you stand up?"

She was about to pick up the girl when he appeared.

That man they were after, the leader of the Yakuza, Chisaki. "Shame on you, causing trouble for this nice hero."

He saw Izumi freeze realization spreading across her face. Dammit, he should have made her wear her mask! Curse his desires to keep things casual at work and his own selfish desire of seeing her face. Even if she did look cute with her mask up.

"Let's go home, Eri." Chisaki strode out of the alleyway with an unsettling calmness to him. He knew they were onto something. "Sorry for any trouble my daughter caused, hero. She tends to get excited while playing and hurts herself. It's a real problem."

A bald-faced lie, there was no way such a timid looking girl would be so reckless. And there were barely any marks on her bare feet. He needed to intervene.

Flipping her hood back on he walked forward. "Did you forget to wear your hood again? You must have changed your hairstyle!" ignored her confused look and walked forward. "We're the ones who should apologize sir."

"That fabulous mask you've got there, you must be with the famous Hassaikai, I've heard you were around these parts."

"Yeah, don't mind the mask, I'm just sensitive to dust and grime." More like he had a lust for crime. Dammit, not a time for witty one-liners. "Are you two new comers to the hero business? You're both so young."

"That's right, we're students here for practice. I'm showing my junior around on how to do patrols!" He must not clue him onto Sir's name. They needed to leave and report in. About this encounter and about the girl. Eri was it? "Well we've got to make our rounds before it's lunchtime! A proper diet is important for future heroes! Come on Deku!"

"Okay," Izumi nodded, but froze. The girl was clinging to her. Desperately so to be saved. "Umm, sir, your daughter seems to be scared."

Chisaki sighed. "Only because I just scolded her, she ran out here without her shoes because of it. Being a single parent is hard after all."

Liar. Cheat. Villain. They needed to be careful. Their mission was to report and watch. A fight now would be good for no one. "Let's go Deku."

Izumi ignored him. As much as he wished she wasn't, she was doing the right thing.

"Yeah, but those bandages don't look like something she'd get from just playing a little too rough."

"She falls. A lot."

Izumi glared at the man, her tail bristling. She needed to get that thing under control. "For a girl her age to be trembling in fear silently I just don't think it's normal. What are you doing to this girl."

Too late to turn back. He would stand with Izumi. They could get scolded by Sir later. Besides between the two of them they could easily get the girl to safety. But Chisaki might retreat even further or become enraged, there was something unsettling about the man.

"Fine, allow me to explain, but not here, let's have a more private chat down this alley, I'm a bit ashamed of it actually."

They followed him down the alleyway, listening to a string of lies and half-truths until the man began to peel off his white gloves. The moment he did so bloodlust filled the man's eyes taking over that emptiness that had been there. And Eri turned to run, following him down the alleyway.

Once they were safe and everything was settled Izumi finally spoke again. "I want to save Eri."

"I agree, but we should talk to Sir first. I'm sure he'll agree."

**AN: Mirio is fun to write and I like Fox girl Izuku :D **


	5. Chapter 5

"Wha-? Mirio? Wha are you-! Put me down!"

"Forgive me Izumi, but I can't stand seeing you frown like that," Mirio laughed as he began to run with the small, hard girl in his arms in the classic princess pose. It would have been easier to carry her fireman style, but he doubted she'd be too fond of that, even this was probably a bit much. "So that's why I'm going to make you smile."

"What are you talking about? Mirio!" She grabbed onto his shirt as he jumped over a set of bushes and made their way out of the campus. If she wanted to, she could have escaped easily, that was why he was ambushing her, hopefully stunning her just enough to get to their destination.

"You've been thinking about Eri, haven't you." He kept his breath even as he turned down the street, the area around U.A. was mostly commercial, with a wide variety of stores and distractions aimed at the students. And that's exactly what Izumi needed right now.

Izumi stopped struggling and gripped his shoulder, looking at him with her rich green eyes completely okay with the fact that he was still carrying her. "How'd you know?"

"Because I was too. I won't tell you not to worry. But for now, there's nothing we can do. We need to wait for Sir and then," He slowed to a stop and placed her back on the ground, letting her straighten out her casual attire of a plain white shirt and a pair of shirts. "That's why we're going to have some fun, to take our minds off of it. Even for just a little while."

Her face twisted into a frown that was close to a pout. Her tail was limp and ears flat against her head. "I don't think I'll be able to enjoy myself knowing she's still with him."

"She won't be for long. And do you really think you'll be able to save people when you can't even smile yourself? Sir might not even let you in on the mission if he hears that you haven't been able to smile in the last few weeks. Even if your pout is cute."

Ears up, tail bristled, she swatted him in the chest lightly. Her face went red, very red, and she started to pout, before covering her mouth with her hand. "Mirio! You jerk! Don't say stuff like that when you're being serious."

"What? That you're cute?" He laughed, grabbing her hand as she swatted at him again. "Because I was being serious Izumi, you're really cute, especially when you smile, so if you want to save people with your cuteness you're going to need to smile a lot."

"But still, I'm saving anyone right now, and-"

Feeling bold he reached out and patted her head, kneading one of her ears. Izumi squeaked and mewled under his brief touch, her face growing even redder. At least that put an end to her rambling. She backed away and covered both of her ears with her hands. "Please don't do that so suddenly."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He laughed placing both hands on his hips and smiling down at her. "Think about it like this, we're doing smile training, so that way you'll be able to save everybody, and Eri with a smile on your face."

Izumi stood straight and looked at the arcade they had stopped at. "And that's why we're going to the arcade?"

"Yep! I thought about the amusement park, but that's further than I wanted to run, and I'd rather save that for a date." He winked at her, and despite her pout, her tail didn't bristle at the idea, if anything it gave a small wag.

"I still haven't given you my answer yet." She pushed some of her hair back and let out a groan. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"I'm not here for an answer to that. I'm just here to have a good time with a friend and to smile and enjoy our day off." He nudged her in the arm and waggled his eyebrows.

She snorted.

"Now, what do you say, race you at the kart mini-game."

Her eyes narrowed as she smiled at him. "You're on."

The arcade blasted them with noises and lights as they made their way through the myriad of games and prizes that were designed to keep people there. With a game card filled with enough cash for today they began to play a myriad of games.

"You aren't letting me win are you Mirio?" Izumi laughed, as she shifted gears in the kart racing game, as she sped past him, her kart going flying into the air as she took a shortcut he didn't think was possible. To say she out classed him in racing was to discredit their gap in skill. He had no doubt that she was toying with him.

And that just made things all the more interesting.

"Just wait until we get to the basketball game!"

She schooled him in the game too.

And Skee Ball.

And Air Hockey.

And an decade-old pro hero fighting game, she picked All Might and Texas smashed his All Might into next week. Any game he challenged her at, she won, through skill, luck, or just being better than him at it. It was humbling.

"Are you really going to let me win everything Mirio?" Her smile was smugness in its purest form. There was a chance that he was a masochist, or he just liked Izumi that much, because he was enjoying every second of it.

"Not at all, you're just, weirdly good at video games."

She just smiled at him.

"Oh, I know, I'll challenge you to that dancing game!" He pointed towards a large flashing cabinet, that had two sets of pads and large screens, it was by far the loudest machine in the arcade.

"Do you even know how to dance."

"Nope! But it looks fun." He grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to it. She would have walked on her own no doubt, but it was just too tempting to touch her.

She laughed along the way half bouncing to keep up with him. Every time he heard her laugh he couldn't help but smile at her, it was such a wonderful noise that filled him with delight. Sure, he had come here for her but she was the medicine that he needed as well. So it was a win-win.

Even if he was getting publicly humiliated by losing every game.

The moment they stepped onto the platform, Izumi took over, her feet bouncing as she moved through the list of songs, her tail wagging happily, was that a fox thing? Did foxes do that? Either way it was cute. With her tongue sticking out of her mouth the countdown began. "I hope we're ready Mirio, I won't go easy on you."

"I never want you to go easy on me." He stretched popping his neck and bouncing to get ready for the directions to appear. "But I do feel like you have some kind of hometown advantage with this game."

Her smile grew as she stretched from side to side and bounced on the balls of her feet. And bounced a bit more in places that he really shouldn't be looking at. Izumi was small in many ways, the places she wasn't were her tail, her ears, her hair, and her chest.

"I have the high score on one near my old school," She looked at him and winked if she noticed him staring she didn't react to it. Which was good. "So uhh, sorry?"

If he thought that his victory against class 1-A had been absolute, Izumi's victory at the dancing game was a bloodbath.

After nearly five songs over twenty minutes, he had been completely destroyed and left panting at the exertion. "How are you so good at this?"

Izumi laughed from beside him, using her shirt to wipe the sweat from her brow, showing just a hint of her firm stomach beneath it. That glimpse only lasted for but a moment before she patted him on the back. "I played it every day on my way home from school."

"It shows, no doubt that helped your agility a lot." He stood, and checked the clock. "Why don't we go get some dinner and then head back to the dorms?"

"Sure!" Her smile was so pure and happy at that moment that he wanted to treasure it forever.

"You have a beautiful smile."

Izumi was red faced during their meal and even on their way home.

The next day, they were both called to Sir's office. And the preparations for the raid began.

**AN: Short sweet chapter to show the two bonding. I'll basically be skipping over the entire raid arc and focus on the aftermath :D Hope you all enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

He felt fine. More than fine. Sure he was a bit stiff from some of the injuries he had gotten. But that was nothing. He was perfectly absolutely spetacularly fine. At least physically. And he didn't have his quirk. At least, not right now. Or ever again. And Sir had died. He had lost so much. He didn't have that guidance anymore. He didn't have his quirk anymore.

All his hard work to become a fine hero one day was gone.

But. Eri was alive. And Sir said he needed to keep smiling. He couldn't let Eri see him like this. She needed to know he didn't believe any of this was his fault.

Rolling on his back, Mirio began to kick his legs in the air, exercising them for no real reason other than to vent some of his frustration. It wasn't working.

The door swung open and he saw the first and last person he wanted to see right now. Izumi.

He wanted to see her because she always put a smile on his face, but he didn't want her to see him like this. But now, with those wide eyes of her's looking at him, a smile the furthest thing from her face, and a tear staining her cheek, he knew that he had failed. She had cried for him.

"Yo!" He shouted, trying to keep being cheerful. "Good morning Izumi! Do you know why I'm the only one who has to stay for another day of observation, when I'm bursting with energy? Doesn't seem fair does it?"

Her ears fell flat and she walked forward. "Mirio."

"I know, I know." He sighed and stopped moving. His smile fading and it took all his strength to hold back the sadness in his heart. Even with Izumi there. "I shouldn't be smiling right now. My master passed away, and I lost my quirk. But, you came to see me, so even if it's just a little bit I can smile like nothings wrong right?"

"Mirio," she muttered again placing a hand over her chest while the other gripped the skirt of her school uniform.

"Don't worry about me Izumi, I'm still going to be an excellent hero someday. I'll just have to work harder to save a million people one day." He sat up smiling at her with his legs crossed on the bed. "Besides, if I'm all gloomy around you and Eri, you'll get hurt too, I don't want that."

"Mirio." She said for a third time her fists shaking and tears welled in her eyes, her tail bristled. "I did something horrible to you. If it wasn't for me, then you would have been fine. I know it."

Why was she blaming herself for this? They both did everything they could. And he wouldn't want to trade places with her. "What are you talking about Izumi you did-"

"No! Just please! Listen! I took something that was supposed to belong to you! You were the chosen one, but I made a stupid wish and stole it!" she fell forward and grabbed his hand while falling to her knees. "I'm sorry Mirio, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would end up like this. I- wanted to be heroes with you. I wanted to be partners. Now, I'm-"

"Izumi!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What are you talking about, you couldn't have stopped what happened. I can still be a hero, sure I wish I still had my quirk. But this won't stop."

He stopped when he felt Izumi shake and a dull blue light bloomed from behind her. From her tail? It grew brighter and brighter and Izumi made a squeal like noise when it ended with a final blinding flash that marred his vision for a few seconds afterwards.

"Me." He finished before blinking away the spots in his vision. What on earth was that? And something was off about Izumi. "Have you always had two tails?"

"Two?" She looked at him wide eyed and reached back to grab one tail, then the other one that looked just as full and busy as the second one. Her eye twitched and her ears perked up before she used her shoulder to wipe away a tear. "It happened again. Mirio, can you try to use your quirk?"

It wasn't like he hadn't been trying to use it. He'd been trying since he had gotten to the hospital. But whatever happened to Izumi wouldn't change anything. He breathed, and found the world black, that familiar feeling of nothing but the weight around him put a smile on his face and he undid the effect in a second.

He stood on the side of his hospital bed. Pure joy swelled up inside of him. He had his quirk back.

"Can you please put your pants back on?" Izumi half whined as she stood up, a few tears still stained her now bright red face.

"Oh! Certainly! Sorry Izumi, I didn't expect anything to happen." Using his unique talent of putting on pants faster than normal he was dressed in a heartbeat. "But what exactly did happen? Why do you have two tails and what were you talking about?"

She sighed and sat down on his bed and patted the empty spot next to him. She was smiling now. But then again so was he. "It's part of my quirk. My real quirk."

"Your real quirk?" He asked sitting down next to her while putting on the rest of hospital clothes. The bandages were undone. And he might want to get those stitches put back in even after recovery girl tended to his wounds. "It's not your power boost?"

Izumi gave a soft laugh. "No, but I did get it from my first wish. Remember when I said that my fox parts weren't related to my quirk. That was a lie. I used to not have a tail. Then, one day, I was attacked by a slime villain. I didn't stand a chance against him. And I made a wish. I made a wish that All Might would come save me. My butt glowed and a tail appeared."

"Are you saying your quirk grants wishes?" He asked, the room was spinning, and he couldn't help but stare at Izumi even as she squirmed in her seat.

"Kind of? I mean. It's weird, I'm not really in control of it. If I was then Sir Nighteye would still be alive." She took a breath and laid her hand on top of his while she pulled at her hair. "But for some reason, you got your quirk back."

He squeezed her hand still trying to process everything she had said. "Don't blame yourself for it. He entrusted you with the future didn't he?"

"Maybe. But he wanted to entrust it to you. What I'm about to say is going to sound crazy."

"Crazier than a quirk that makes tails appear and grants wishes?" He asked smiling at her.

"All Might gave me his quirk." She squeezed his hand back.

"Oh."

"Yea. His quirk is old and has been passed down from generation to generation gathering power. I'm the ninth person to have this quirk." she smacked her lips and nodded to herself. She held out a long strand of her hair and twirled it in her fingers. "It's why he had to retire recently. But, it should have gone to you. Sir Nighteye thought you should inherit the quirk. And All Might agreed. Until he met me."

She held out her hair in front of his face her hand releasing his. "So here."

"Your hair?" He grabbed it looking at it. "What's this?"

"I stole this quirk from you. It should be yours I'm sure All Might would agree. It's transferred by consuming DNA. So if you want All Might's quirk, please eat my hair."

"Do I have to tell you how perverted that sounds?" He laughed.

"Mirio!" Izumi squeaked and swatted him in the chest. Her face was a twisted mix of emotions ranging from embarrassed, sorrow, happiness, and laughter. "This is serious. I'm trying to give you All Might's quirk."

"It's not his quirk anymore. It's yours. I'm not going to take it from you. Besides, how else are we supposed to be heroes together?" He grabbed her hands and stared at her in the eyes. "Izumi, you gave me my quirk back. You didn't steal anything from me. All Might chose you. You didn't force him to do that. So no, I can't accept this quirk from you."

She dropped her hair and leaned forward placing her head into his chest while letting out a silent sob. "Thank you. Mirio, thank you."

**AN: This isn't just any normal fox girl This is a magical fox girl! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Follow the twitter.**

**Donate to the Ko - fi.**

Review too.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody had really questioned her second tail beyond a few people asking her if she'd always had two tails. Apparently just saying that it was part of her quirk to grow more tails was a good answer and that people would just accept things if it was related to quirks. Which was good, it made things easy. Hopefully she wouldn't grow a new tail anytime soon.

Maybe her quirk was related to a Nine Tailed fox myth? But that was odd because those were magical but they didn't grant wishes. Still, nine being her upper limit, just kind of felt like it'd be right. Not that she wanted that many tails, she still had no idea what activated her quirk. Also having two tails was weird. Having more would probably weirder.

It was like growing an extra arm that had a mind of it's own and really liked to knock stuff over.

Pulling on her sweater so that it kept her waist covered - it had fit last year - she adjusted to make sure everything was contained. She missed being able to wear sundresses, and skirts, and other girly things. But the sundresses and skirts that were designed for tails had the unfortunate effect of showing off just a bit to much of her butt.

"I guess it's fine, it's too cold for dresses anyways." Izumi muttered to herself and pulled out her phone. Still, it would have been nice to dress up for her first official date with Mirio, but he did say to wear stuff she'd be comfortable in.

"Izumi!" She turned to see Mirio running over to her, he was dressed in an off white fluffy sweater that just looked so warm and cozy on him. A tuft of his blonde hair stuck out from his blue beanie. He looked like a goofball. A cute goof ball that she was totally enamoured with, but a goofball all the same.

He came to a stop right in front of her, his breath steaming in the barely chilled air. "You didn't have to wait for me outside."

"I know," She took a long step to the side, both hands behind her back as she smiled up at him. "But, I wanted to."

Besides there was a halfway decent chance her classmates might try and stop this. They were weirdly protective of her.

"So, I finally agreed to an official date with you," the warmth of her cheeks barely fought off the cold. She'd been looking forward to this since well before she had actually said yes. She knew that Mirio liked her, and that she had grown to like him as well. That and he was a giant muscle bound hottie with a heart of gold.

Seriously! Those muscles!

"Where are you going to take me?"

He grabbed her hand, eyes brimming with his usual brand of mischief. "It's not far, now hold on tight."

"Wait? Hold on? I swear if you pick me up again I'll-" She squeaked when he picked her up again and started running. Why was she so small? It wasn't fair she could bench a car but everybody in the world could pick her up like she was a sack of potatoes and then run with her. "Mirio!"

His cackling put a smile on her face.

Before she could really protest further they came to a stop still inside U.A. in front of one of the other dorms.

"Welcome to our date." Mirio placed her down gently and swung an arm out towards the building. He wiggled his eyebrows fiercely.

"The spare dorms?" She asked looking at the entrance way.

"Correct, but not just any spare dorms." He grabbed her hand this time leading her inside. "But this just aren't any spare dorms. These are also where Eri stays."

He pushed opened the door revealing a common area similar to the one that she was used to in her own dorms, but there were stacks of pillows and blankets, and the T.V. was showing a lit fireplace. Stumbling out from behind the couch was Eri who was carrying a set of blankets larger than she was.

Eri tripped falling on to the blanket she was holding and looked up to see them. A smile appeared on her face as she stood back up. "Izumi! Are you here to help us make a blanket fort?"

She squeezed Mirio's hand and glared at him. "Sometimes you're so sweet I want to punch you."

"Sure thing Eri, do you know how you want it to look." She and Mirio walked over to the little girl who was already dressed in a set of Pjs her long ashen hair was free about her head.

"Big! And umm, fluffy!"

Mirio laughed as he moved to grab some of the cushions. "Aizawa-sensei is out tonight, so it'll just be us three, I have movies, dinner, and hot chocolate all set up."

Those were like all of her favorite things!

Once their fort of ultimate fluffiness was created, and their movie selected they ate a healthy meal prepared by Mirio, before they had mugs of hot chocolate for dessert. It was an odd date, but that didn't stop her from enjoying herself. Mirio had planned everything out perfectly.

It was well past dark by the time they finished their second movie. All three of them were laying under their fort, with Eri in the center.

Through the darkness illuminated only by the lights outside and the credits of the movie she saw Mirio looking at her then down at Eri.

"I think she's asleep." He whispered softly, pushing a bit of Eri's hair out of her eyes.

Eri was on her side, snoring softly as she was nearly curled into a ball. She looked so cute when she was asleep.

She nodded towards Mirio. "She is."

"Great," He moved out of the fort with great ease despite his great size, and squatted in front of her smiling. "Come with me for a minute."

She took his hand and looked towards Eri. "Are we allowed to leave her alone?"

"Of course, she's our guest here not our prisoner." He pulled her out from the covers with great ease, before patting Eri on the head. "I'm going to sleep out here with her tonight, I think that she'd like waking up in her fort."

"Oh, I'm sure she'd enjoy that," She allowed him to guide her around back to the set of stairs leading upwards. "Where are we going?"

"The roof."

Four flights of stairs vanished from her memory when they burst out onto the roof. There was little up there besides the clear open sky that stretched out before them. The stars glittered and gleamed in the night sky despite the lights drifting up from the lights of U.A. The moon was absent, and few clouds dotted the night sky.

The stars had never looked so brightly.

"Mirio, I,"

Her breath was stolen from her when she saw ribbons of color dance across the sky, they were faint, barely there, nowhere near as intense as the Aurora Borealis were but subtle enough that they just made the whole world feel alive. They vanished as quickly as they came.

"Did you see them?" Mirio asked taking her over to the edge where a waist height railing prevented falling. He had a soft smile on his face that made her heart swell.

She nodded. "Yea, they're beautiful, what are they?"

"Miniature Aurora's, the sun's pretty active right now, and while we're not far enough north to see the big ones, you can still see the small ones with your magnetic sensitivity. It took a bit of research to find out when it was going to happen. Or if you could see it." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked up at the night sky. "But, I really wanted to look at the stars with you."

She giggled looking between his face and the stars, watching as another wisp of purple slithered along the sky. "You really are just one big softy aren't you?"

"Of course! How else can I become a fine hero one day." He placed a thumb into his chest and took a deep breath of the cold night air, his eyes twinkling like one of the stars. "You know, I never did get an answer from you?"

"Answer? I agreed to your date didn't I?"

"True, but us guys still like to hear these things." He winked at her and she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't it be obvious by now? I like you. A whole lot."

She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

"Uhh, Izumi?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your butt glowing?"

"Oh god dammit!" She squeaked turning to see a third tail slowly grow out of her backside while she made angry fox noises.

**AN: Woot! Another fic finished! I hope you all enjoyed this one, it was fun writing fem Izuku.**

**Now to resist the urge to start a new fic...**

**Follow the twitter.**

**Donate to the Ko - Fi**

**And stay cool! (And cool people review) **


End file.
